


Mile High Club

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: Hinata feels more than grateful that he didall thatfor him with no expectations of getting anything back;truly, I’m so lucky I have the best brother in the world, he thinks.





	Mile High Club

“Everyone has their passport with them, yes?” Said Yuzuru, leading the line.

When Tori suggested they all do something for summer break, a trip like this wasn’t on Hinata’s expectations at all. Sure, they’ve all gotten closer since their second year started, and Tori got better at calling other people his friends — though he didn’t let go of saying they were all ‘lucky to be acknowledged by him’ —, but suddenly coming up with something like this and deciding _ everyone _ was coming with him? That was new.

Summer was the ideal date for everyone, thankfully all of them managing to find a break on their idol schedule for a 4 day vacation, and most surprising at all was that Tori decided to take his family’s jet free of charge for them, as well as the entire trip. If that isn’t the biggest win from being friends with a millionaire, Hinata didn’t know what was. And damn, that ‘private jet’ was _ big_.

“Aniki, your passport.” Yuta brings him out of his stupor, holding Hinata’s passport in front of him since they were both in his backpack.

“Oh, thanks Yuta-kun!” He takes the passport from Yuta’s hand, holding it in front of him and standing in line, both of them showing it to the officer before getting inside the plane.

If the outside was big, the inside is huge. It’s like the inside of a first class platinum, some big seats at the front and then two long sofas lining each side almost covering the windows, until they stopped at the two back cabins that seemed to be the toilets.

“Waaaa, Hime-kun, this is amazing!” Hinata exclaims, jumping around and looking everywhere. He’d usually be reprimanded by that, but turns out he wasn’t the only one amazed by it. Both Tomoya and Hajime got frozen at the entrance, hugging each other and looking like they would start crying at any moment. The rest were all different levels of excited, and the only one not affected at all was Tsukasa, who was actually turning his nose as if scoffing at both it and Tori. 

“It’s so _ big_.” Yuta’s eyes are sparkling as he walks around, not as excited as his brother but definitely impressed.

“Hehe~ of course! Mama and Papa didn’t cut corners when choosing it.” Ignoring Tsukasa completely, Tori sounds really proud of himself.

“Even the restroom is fancy!” Mitsuru screams from the back of the plane, already having run through almost the entirety of it.

All the awe last as long as it takes for them to finally sit down and attach their seatbelts for take off; and as soon as the warning for it goes away, all of them go their separate ways to do whatever else, some playing games in a group, some on their phones or reading books. But it’s a long flight, so after a few hours it ended up that all of them go to sleep, the lights dimmed to allow for a more comfortable rest.

Hinata ended up falling asleep with Yuta by his side, his head on his shoulder and holding each other’s hand, a habit they’ve had for years, their hands joining in their sleep even if they weren’t when they’d fallen.

He wakes up in what must’ve been no more than an hour of rest, his dream being the reason for it. Hinata isn’t unused to having wet dreams, really prepared for them to happen at least once a week, _ specially _ when he and Yuta slept on the same bed, but he truly wasn’t expecting to have one while on a plane with all of his classmates in it.

At least he probably didn’t moan out loud for it, everyone else still seemingly asleep. But there’s simply no way he could just ignore the tent in his pants, and if someone were to wake up, it’d be pretty hard to hide it as well. He makes a decision to go to the restroom to take care of it, carefully trying to detach himself from Yuta so he could get up without waking him.

“Mmm… Aniki…?” His mission failed almost immediately, Yuta just barely opening his eyes from the movement, voice still groggy as he tightens his grip on his brother’s hand. “Where are you going?”

“W-well, to the restroom of course. ” Hinata’s voice sounds exactly like all the times he tried to hide something from Yuta. And he was, right now, but as always it was futile to do so.

Yuta opens his eyes completely when he senses something’s fishy, Hinata’s crotch directly in his field of vision from where he had laid his head when falling asleep. Whatever words he was going to say die down on his throat when he notices exactly what’s happening, an ‘oh’ being his only reaction then.

Blushing, Hinata uses the hand that isn’t being held hostage to cover himself, a useless act when he has already been caught. “Uhm, sorry? It was really not my fault,” he apologises, “so I’m just gonna take care of it and I’ll be back in a bit.”

Trying to get up again, he finds that Yuta tightens his grip even more than before, but this time letting Hinata get up as he does the same. “Ok, I’ll help you then.”

“Eh?” He doesn’t know how he manages to keep his voice from getting loud even then, probably the last of his consciousness helping him in that part. “Yuta-kun will? Really?”

“Sure.” He leads the way for them, pulling Hinata by his hand until they reach the restroom and locking the door as soon as they’re inside.

It is indeed fancy, but not that bigger than a regular airplane restroom, the main difference being that all of it seemed extremely expensive. Hinata is still kind of lost with all of it, mostly having no reaction to everything that is happening. He gets out of his daze only when Yuta turns around, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt to pull him into a kiss.

Hinata would’ve let out a surprised shriek had it not been for his mouth being occupied, instead only some muffled sound escaping while his brother swallowed the rest. It takes but a few seconds for him to reciprocate, just barely accustomed to Yuta taking the lead like that, but more than used to getting in sync with him with whatever they did.

His hands move to hold Yuta’s hips, taking back a bit of the lead as Hinata deepens their kiss and pulls him closer. Yuta’s reaction is to put his arms around his neck, obviously enjoying it and moving his leg, his thigh rubbing against Hinata’s clothed erection, swallowing his sounds yet again as Hinata moans, humping forward into him.

Their make out session stops when both of them have to pull back for air, their foreheads touching each other’s. The dry humping felt great, but Yuta must’ve realised how unwise it would be for Hinata to cum on his pants when they still have several hours until they arrive to their location, so one of his hands move, grabbing Hinata’s zipper and pulling it down, his dick now finally free as his pants and underwear fall to the ground with just another pull.

Keeping his moan from escaping was impossible for Hinata when the feeling of finally being free mixed with the one from the cold air of the plane hitting him, dropping his head on Yuta’s shoulder at the same time. When his brother grabs his erection, Hinata’s immediate reaction is to push forward, entirely content with the possibility of fucking Yuta’s hand until he reaches his release.

But Yuta’s plans are entirely different, letting go of Hinata in favour of dropping down to the ground, kneeling in front of him.

“Uhm, Yuta-kun? Are you really…?” Hinata asks, but Yuta’s only answer is to grab his dick yet again, pumping him until a few droplets of pre-cum start coming out. This time, Hinata has half a mind to cover his mouth with his hands, or he absolutely wouldn’t be able to hold back anything. “O-okay then.” He says, his words muffled.

It doesn’t take long for him to start dripping pre-cum in Yuta’s wrist, with that being used to lube himself as he’s pumped harder. When Yuta deems him ready enough, he adjusts his position a bit, opening his mouth and licking the head of Hinata’s cock. His tongue is warm, and just that much has Hinata wishing he could let out as much noise as he wanted.

Without wasting any more time than they already did, Yuta licks him up from the base up to the head once more before swallowing Hinata whole, his cock hitting the back of Yuta’s throat. He’s _ so _ grateful for all the practice they’ve had, for no more than a year ago neither of them were able to go down more than halfway on each other without choking. But now, Yuta does it masterfully, with no signs of struggle whatsoever as he bobs his head back and forth.

The heat of his brother’s mouth makes Hinata want to melt completely. He does his best to keep his eyes open to look down at Yuta without cumming, not wanting to lose any second of that beautiful sight; green eyes focused on his task and mouth full with Hinata’s cock, strands of hair falling on his face. Hinata uses his free hand to brush those strands away, settling on entangling his fingers with Yuta’s hair and keeping it there, like an anchor to keep him from losing his mind.

Yuta’s ministrations don’t stop on simply gulping him down completely, and when he joins the movement of his tongue to massaging the back of Hinata’s balls, that’s when he feels his self control is on the brink of snapping. Hinata’s whole body trembles while trying to hold back from what he so badly wants to do, and Yuta notices it immediately, lifting one of his hands to grab the one interlaced in his hair, squeezing as he looks up to stare directly at him.

It’s a sign Hinata knows more than well, and one he’s always _very_ happy to receive; days where he could do this were rare, so he gratefully accepts the proposal. He lets Yuta accommodate himself first, watching as he uses both hands to grab the back of Hinata’s thighs, moving his head backwards until only the tip of Hinata’s cock is still inside his mouth. It’s with a tap of one of Yuta’s fingers that Hinata knows he’s ready, carefully thrusting forward until Yuta’s nose makes contact with his pubes. Yuta closes his eyes as if he’s enjoying it, and that’s as much encouragement he will ever get.

Hinata pushes back his brother’s head once more before pulling him again, setting a comfortable rhythm with no complaints whatsoever. He must be leaking pre-cum excessively, for from time to time he feels Yuta swallowing around him, a feeling that would make Hinata transform into a puddle had it not been his need to keep himself steady. Heat courses through him, upping his speed with every thrust, the sight of Yuta’s lips stretched around his cock, cheeks red and eyes tightly closed, too much for him to hold himself back. Yuta’s hands tighten on his thighs as he does his best to not choke, Hinata’s thrusts now completely relentless.

He feels his release coming soon enough, fucking Yuta’s face is so pleasurable there’s no way he would ever last too long. It’s unfortunate that by having both his hands on Yuta’s head, Hinata has no way to properly hold back his sound, quiet moans and cries of _ Yuta-kun _ escaping him as he reaches his peak. With one last thrust, he buries himself as deep as he can go, cumming straight into Yuta’s throat, his brother milking him completely as he swallows around the head of his cock, making him groan loudly.

Hinata stays there until he’s finished, then pulling back to let Yuta properly breathe again. A streak of cum drips from his mouth, evidence of him being unable to swallow all of it. Hinata uses his thumb to catch it before it falls to the floor, Yuta too busy controlling his breathing to notice it. He uses his other hand to pet his brother’s head while he waits for the few seconds it takes for Yuta to regain control of his lungs, getting up when he does so.

“Well,” Yuta says as he grabs a few sheets of toilet paper, “thankfully that was quick.” He doesn’t sound like he’s actually making fun of it, so Hinata doesn’t feel that offended.

“It’s because Yuta-kun is so good at it, as expected!” Hinata explains himself nonetheless.

“Yeah yeah.” He doesn’t look at all moved by the compliment, giving Hinata the paper sheets for him to clean his dick as he turns around and bends to clean his mouth on the sink and fix his hair, left completely tangled from his brother’s ministrations. Hinata notices that even with all they did, Yuta isn’t the least bit hard, and he feels more than grateful that he did _ all that _ for him with no expectations of getting anything back; _ truly, I’m so lucky I have the best brother in the world_, he thinks.

They get ready in just a couple of minutes, looking as proper as they did when they entered the restroom, minus a bulge in Hinata’s pants. Yuta is the one to open the door, walking straight back to their seat, all the lights still dim. Hinata looks around before doing so, just to be sure, and is mortified to find out that sadly, they’re _ not _ the only ones up.

Tomoya has his eyes open looking at his phone, both earbuds on his ear. Hinata would feel confident that he couldn’t have heard them with that, but if the blush on Tomoya’s cheeks and with how tight he held his phone, he’s pretty sure that’s not the case. When he takes a few steps to go past him, Tomoya actually looks up, glaring at him and confirming his fears. _ I’m sorry_, Hinata mouths, the glare not diminishing even a bit.

Hinata can’t do more after that, not really wanting to make a scene or wake up anyone else, so he just walks the few steps to join Yuta and sits by his side, controlling his embarrassment so it won’t show on his face. And well, that ends up not being something he takes back home with him, for when on the trip back Hinata's the one to sit near the restroom, he doesn’t comment when he sees Hajime and Tomoya sneaking back to their seat, nothing but a smug smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something to write on the 11 hour flight I had a month ago, and a friend of mine suggested a very appropriate idea. I've actually had this ready for weeks now, but with how time-consuming and tiring uni life is, it's been hard to even find a moment to open AO3 and post this.  
Today I decided to ignore my studies to publish it, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
